


Floored

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given: We know Flook is endgame, but sometimes Regina likes to flirt with floor too, as we've seen. Can we have a Flook reaction after Regina has a floor moment? Would prefer fluff, but some angst is acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floored

As Hook fell to the Floor, he felt that something had changed. Floor didn’t give in to his body the way it once did, and as he lay there on Floor, a sense of cold came over him. Not the warmth, the love that Hook had grown accustomed to enveloping him when he collided with Floor. Hook picked himself up, disheveled and confused.

Hook had always been able to count on Floor. No one was there for him after a punch or too many draughts of rum the way Floor was. Even when he shared Floor with Charming, they both knew Floor was truly meant for Hook. What had wrought this sudden change?

Ignoring the chaos of the battle around him, Hook surveyed Floor and spotted the raven-haired figure he had been unwittingly sharing Floor with.

Regina.

A moan escaped her mouth before she pulled herself back to her feet.

Clearly, Floor had fallen prey to one of the Evil Queen’s spells. There was nothing Hook could do but sink down, down onto the hard, unwavering Floor. Hook shuddered. He had to save Floor from the Evil Queen’s wicked grasp. But he lacked the magic to do so. Hook realized then that he would have to win over the Saviour if he had any hope of freeing Floor from Regina’s new Curse.

“Don’t worry love,” Hook whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. “I will save you, whatever it takes. Even if I must deal with the Dark One himself.”


End file.
